A story is nothing but a review, baby
by Roy J. Macintosh
Summary: My simple story. It's a story, that's simple. It's been created by the best of minds and travels through the point of the Interwebs. Don't take it dull like. Read it with a nice cool mind.


First Toonami review and I'm doing this right! **Shinichirō Watanabe, **famous for classic anime like Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo, is the creator and already I love it. The characters are fun and the environment has that futuristic atmosphere with a Vegas like twist, but that's for me and Rosalina. At Night. It's about a Dandy guy, named Dandy, and he's in space. That's all of Space Dandy. Best synopsis ever! He's an alien hunter that just hunts rare aliens for cash. Man, if he and Samus met, they'd be fucking rich and the show would be cancelled in a day! Unfortunately, Samus wasn't high enough to come over to this dimension, so that was a shame.

Let's get the bad stuff out of the way. First of all, I can't accept the fact that everyone died in the first episode. Probably because that cat was very ugly. I'm kidding, he's unwittingly awesome. They didn't even provide much of anything besides alien running and making fun of Feminism. Seriously, the hooter waitresses were **so **not very interesting. Nah, if Panty and Stocking didn't boost female power to all, this will. Trust me, they weren't bad. Space Mcdonald workers, now that's terrible! I also didn't like how Dandy is suppose to be like coiffed cockass Kuzco, but they also put Faye Valentine's easy-going novice hunting attitude. I don't know if that's what he's supposed to be, but it felt unsettling. Enough about that, let's bring out the bright side to this crazy zinger.

This anime is so great, I consider it cracked gold. It has it's flaws, but my god is it glorious. You got to know why I like this so much. Here's my reason:

This is one of the funnest anime I've seen for a long time. I felt that they just went crazy with the first episode and god was it so much.

Tell me, what did you expect of this anime when you heard the title, "Space Dandy?" You expected a smooth sailing bounty hunting show with the characters being like Cowboy Bebop or Trigun? If you wanted something like that, you should've asked for a Bebop remake. Oh yeah, that would've failed worse than this. Looking at the trailer and the promos, you can't expect this to be a serious show, and why should it be? There are way too many space dramas and Metroid: Other M&Ms plus Gravity really drew the line. Seriously, we needed another Hitchhiker's guide, with BOOBIES!

When you consider how many actual science fictional (specifically space) animes, I've only known a couple space animes that are actually parodied. Besides Sgt. Frog and Tenchi Muyo! GXP, there's no other space parodies I've known. I'd say Sailor Moon, but space is only in the pre-opening and is not really mentioned any other time besides their names. But you weren't focused on that, were you?

With Space Dandy, it's the kind where it's not very functional storywise, but humor, characters, and animation are awesome. That's what I see. Then again, did you care about Panty and Stocking for the plot? Did people care about Gurren Lagann just for the plot? Do fans give a fuck about Naruto for just the plot!

I bet Maka's gonna kick my ass for dissing storyline.

You can tell they were having fun with this when narrator sounded like he was there to get paid.

"There's a guy, and his name is Dandy. Dandy is a dandy alien hunter in space. He has a spaceship, a robot, and an alien on his crew. They go through space. Check please! *door close* *Tires screech*"

Something else that makes it fun is that it has resemblance to Cowboy Bebop. Really, Dandy has Spike's nonchalant attitude, mostly. The android, QT, has Jet Black's hard-working, jack of all trades type of character. And Meow is Faye's laziness, arrogant style. I can't find Ed anywhere, but that's soon my weeaboos!

You already know the animation's awesome, so why bother. They could've gone with a proper explanation of everything, but that would make the giant alien riot shorter. That's another thing. Not only did the first episode gave so much, that's make me Wander SOOO Over Yonder. It has that sense of wild exploration.

As for the first episode where everyone, that'll come later I swear.

To finish, Space Dandy is that type of anime where you just sit back and enjoy what might happen because it's really unpredictable and that's what gives it the charm. The 1st episode provides so little to understand, yet it keeps me wondering what will happen afterwards. I'll give it a 10/10, because it still has Watanabe's sense of style.


End file.
